Reach For The SKYYYY
Reach For The SKYYYY is a Youtube Poop created by obrienthefourth. Transcript :Voice Box: Reach for the skyyyy! :Andy: I'm here to stop you, One-Eyed Bart. :picks his eye :'Man': I love my eyes! ''begins to scream multiple times :Bo: Remember, I'm just a couple of blocks away. :white arrow points to the letter A block in red :'Woody': Ah-ha! Ah-ha! :'Voice Box': Yodel-ay-hee-hoo! :'Man': What the fuck! :'Mr. Potato Head': I can't see a thing. ''grabs his eyes like Mr. Krabs :Woody: begins with a punch sound effect There a nice, big Andy's-room welcome. begins to look up at Buzz with a man's head with a photo from toe to head, and then gulps :Buzz: buzzing Ah, ah, ah, ah! Please be careful. You don't want to be in the way when my goes off. :Mr. Potato Head: Hey, a "er"! How come you don't have a "er", Woody? :Woody: It's not a "er". It's a... It's a little. Look, we're all very impressed with Andy's new yot. :Buzz: Yot? :Woody: Y-O-T. Yot! :Buzz: Excuse me, I-I think the word you're searching for is toy! :Woody: The word I'm searching for I can't say because there's preschool toys present. :a squeaking sound :'Buzz': I-I think the word you... :'Man': Beg it! :'Woody': He's not a Space Ranger! :'Buzz': To infinity and beyond! ''flies down on a ball, flying in a car through a loop with a UK music in a movie, then flying up in a plane, then flying Buzz in a plane in a circle while they watch Buzz, when continuing flying, and getting off of the plane, then landing on a bed, then back to normal music :Boy: Fetch! :Rex: Whoa! Oh, wow, you flew magnificently! :whistling :Bo: I found my buddy. :Buzz: Thank you. Th- Thank you all. Thank you. :Woody: That wasn't flying! That was falling with stys-stys. :Mr. Potato Head: Man, the dolls must really go for you. Can you teach me that? :Slinky Dog: laughing Gaddly bob howdy! :Alien: What did you say? :Slinky Dog: Gaddly, gaddly, gaddly, gaddly bob howdy! Bob howdy! :Woody: What? What are you talkin' about? :Slinky Dog: Gaddly bob howdy! Gaddly bob howdy! Gaddly bob howdy! :Woody: Oh, shut up! :Slinky Dog: Gaddly! :Man: Shut up! :Randy Newman: ♪ Strange things are happening to me. ♪ :goes out with electric from a mouth :'Buzz': You're mocking me, aren't you? :'Woody': Oh, no, no. No, no, no, no, no. Buzz, look an alien! :the paper of alien with fuck you, then laughing :Woody: Hey, where's Lenny? :Lenny: Right here, Woody. :Rex: Oh, no, I can't bear to watch one of these again. :Woody: the woman in binoculars Oh, no. :Man: I love my eyes! continues screaming :Woody: That is Sid. :laughter :Buzz: You mean that happy child? :Mr. Potato Head: That ain't no happy child. :Rex: He toys, just for fun! :begins to go in reverse while saying Buzz :'Woody': Zzub! Zzub! Zzub! :'Alien': The claw is our master. The claw chooses who will go and who will stay. :'Woody': This is ludicrous. :'Sid': Hey. :'Announcer': Buzz Lightyear. Come in, Buzz Lightyear. :begins to watch Dr. Phil :Announcer: A shocking all new Dr. Phil. :Dr. Phil: Somebody touched my pee-pee. What do you expect me to do? What do you expect me to do? :theme song begins Dr. Phil :'Buzz': I don't believe that man's ever been to medical school. :'Woody': Down! Down! Aah! :'Buzz': Hold on, Woody! :'Woody': grunts I can't do it. :ripping :'Man': I'm doing it half the pony! :'Buzz': No! :'Woody': Buzz. :'Buzz': Don't you get it? You see the hat? I am Mrs. Nesbitt! ''begins to laugh in slow motion I just wanted to know that even though you tried to fuck me, fucking is not an idea we promote on my planet. :Woody: Oh. Well that's good. :Buzz: But we're not on my planet, are we? :Woody: No. Buzz! Buzz! Down there. Just down there. Buzz! Buzz! grunts Come on, Buzz. :Buzz: Woody. :Woody: Buzz! Oh, Buzz! Buzz Lightyear. panting Buzz Lightyear. This is great! :Buzz: Almost there. To infinity and beyond! :Woody: Oh! Oh! Buzz! Buzz! Buzz! Ha! Buzz! :punching :Woody: giggle Oh, yeah! :Buzz: I like your cock. :Woody: Oh! This is great! :Buzz: Woody! :Woody: Buzz! :Buzz: Oh, Woody! :Woody: Buzz! Oh! Well, thanks for the ride. to see you space cowboy... Ah-ha! Ah-ha! Sources * SpongeBob SquarePants * Dr Phil Category:Toy Story Category:Obrienthefourth